


In heaven, the lovers are Italian

by TheCosmicOwl7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Mmmm, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicOwl7/pseuds/TheCosmicOwl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say in heaven, the lovers are Italian. They say people work to live but Germans live to work. Perhaps Feliciana is just what Ludwig needs to unwind. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In heaven, the lovers are Italian

“You bewilder me Feli, more than you know,” he teased coyly, caressing the soft skin of her breasts and hoping that she couldn’t sense how nervous he was. He gulped as he watched her lithe fingers glide down his abdomen and hover above his waist band. 

“How so?” she laughed against his lips, batting his hands away and slithering down his body.

"I wish you were as eager about training as you are about kissing" He chuckled as she began to unbutton his trousers with slow, lingering traces of his belt and the other fastenings.  
"well if training was as fun as kissing," She simpered "I would miss all of my future siesta's for it" 

Ludwig snorted "You would surely become sick of it"  
"I would never grow tired of kissing you Ludwig" She said, tugging down his pants and placing a trail of lingering kisses from his belly button down to his inner thigh. Ludwig shuddered, feeling her slightly chilled fingers grasp the base of his throbbing limb. 

He watched her tentatively as she smirked up at him with a lustful gleam in her eyes. "Relax" She cooed, placing a hot kiss to the tip. He was stunned, her almond shaped eyes peering up at him as she took him into her mouth for the first time. Sucking him to the brink of orgasm and then leaving him gasping.

“Pleased?”

“You always please me...” He admitted, stroking her hair away from her glowing, tanned face.

“It's nice to relax once in a while isn't it,” she purred, smiling deviously up at him while blowing cool air over his slick member.

“V-Very,” he conceded, his body shaking as she wrapped her lips around him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> So this is a drabble, I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's sort of like Feli and Ludwig messing around for the first time. Feli channels her inner Italian lover and pleases her man. Words of wisdom ladies "If you can reach da base, get dat dick out my face!"  
> Translation:  
> In cielo, gli amanti sono italiani: This means "In Heaven the lovers are Italian". Correct me if I'm wrong. My Italian is a wee bit off sometimes.   
> Hope you enjoyed the shit smut I wrote :D   
> -Brooke


End file.
